zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Birdman5589
Xykeb Zraliv (Talk) 18:31, October 20, 2009 Thanks. I hope I can contribute also. Welcome! If you need any help ask me or another user!'-- C2' / 20:37, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ballon fight wow..... youve played tingles ballon fight. Ive never even come close to seeing some one thats done that Oni Link 20:05, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :I haven't played Tingle's Balloon Fight. That's actually under my Never Played section of the Zelda spin-off games. I would someday like to play it but don't know if that ever going to happen. --Birdman5589 (talk) 20:10, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ah. so i see. i just looked at it as a single section. Damn impossible game to play. NOt only is it in japanesse but there was only like three hundred made and were only given to super nintendo club members Oni Link 20:12, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :That is one game I would be willing to pay a pretty penny for just to have a copy. If I'm not mistaken the DS is region free (besides new DSi restrictions) so at least I wouldn't have to buy a Japanese DS to play it if for some crazy reason I was able to miraculously come across a copy. --Birdman5589 (talk) 20:15, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I am now an official owner of Tingle's Balloon Fight DS!!!!!!!! --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:32, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Your joking. Oni Link 16:47, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::No. I'm serious. I found a used copy that was in almost perfect condition (the manual's pages were a little wavy but nothing that wouldn't happen from just looking through it once) for a little over $30. Besides not being in the original shrink wrap the only thing that indicated that it was used was having high scores already on the game. --Birdman5589 (talk) 20:30, November 2, 2009 (UTC) You must of bought it from some one who inherited it. Oni Link 21:33, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Zelda II Now I remember why I never got into this game when I was younger. Now that I'm giving it a second chance I think it's a good game but it makes me so angry. I die so easily that it just get frustrating, especially when I you have to start over at the palace again. And then there was death mountain. I've been working on that the past two days on and off and I would always lose my last life right before I would be out. Now that I have the downward slash I'm doing better but still had to give up on the third temple for tonight. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:08, October 24, 2009 (UTC) yah I feel the same way. But i can't get past the first temple but i m thinking of picking it back up to give it another try.--Ironknuckle1 02:34, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :It took me quite a while to get past the first temple. I think my biggest problem is I don't spend enough time in the fields gaining experience points so I'm not as strong as I should be entering into a temple. This game is really hard to get into but the more you play the better it seems to get. Now I just need to eventually beat this so I can try Majora's Mask (another one I could never seem to play enough to get into). --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:39, October 24, 2009 (UTC) oh I love Majora's Mask ive gotten everything but a couple heart peices. But on the first temple of zelda 2 I always get klilled by Ironknuckles that s my problem.--Ironknuckle1 02:49, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Ironknuckles was a huge problem for me too but I figured out that you can usually land a hit if you get them under a low ceiling and jump and then attack on the way down after jumping into the ceiling and then backing away so you don't get hit. I since learned how to beat them if there is no low ceiling but that was long after the first temple. The problem I had with Majora's Mask was I was just not able to get into 3-D Zelda games. I actually had trouble getting through Ocarina of Time because I had trouble transitioning from the top down style. When I got my GameCube and got the Collectors disk I tried it again but still just couldn't get into the time limit thing so I ended up giving the disk to a friend of mine. It is one that I really want to try again though. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ill have to try that technique--Ironknuckle1 02:59, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Death mountain is very hard for the first tme thorugh. Definetly eaysier with the drown thrust. Remember the path way is always right and ignoring elevators. Spending time in the fields training up is time wasted. Theyre is simple not enough high exp enemies there barring the kasto area. Train up in the temples by entering and exsiting repeaditly. Ochean temple is the best for exp because of those 200 point withces. Oni Link 19:07, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :I can get through the 3rd temple fine until I get to the boss. My attack and health was just too low to get past the second stage after he gets off the horse. I ended up using the raft to explore some more of the overworld and have gained some more levels and am going to go try again. ::Sign your posts please.'-- C2' / 19:43, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Congrats on finishing Zelda II Oni Link 22:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I only died about 12 times on the Thunderbird before I finally beat it. I got it down to one hit left a few times but couldn't finish it. At least the Dark Link battle afterwards isn't too bad. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:57, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Advertising http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dd-zafTOqvo Oni Link 22:58, January 17, 2010 (UTC) What? :Call me crazy but I actually love the top down Zelda games. They are easily my favorite. But in reality that list is very close up through The Wind Waker. After that is when it becomes a clear cut order for me but those top 7 in the list are very close that they are all almost indistinguishable but if I had to that's how my list would go. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:04, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Club Nintendo Zelda Posters!!!!! I finally got my Zelda Posters from Club Nintendo today and they are really sweet. The History of Link poster looks and feels so nice. I might have to register some more items just so I can get a second set. If you haven't seen what the set looks like, you can check it out here. The Legend of Zelda 3-Poster Series --Birdman5589 (talk) 20:33, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :how do you get points in the nintendo club? is it just regestering projects or is their another way? because somethins cost tens of thousends of stars and you only get like five hundred when you regester a project. Oni Link 20:51, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :: This set cost 350 coins. Coins are rewarded after taking a survey on a registered Nintendo game. Wii games get you 50 coins, DS games give you 30 coins, and VC/WiiWare/DSiWare give you 10. You can also register a DSi for 160 coins and WiiFit for 100. This is at least the way the US version is. I'm not sure how the UK or Japan have their systems structured. But if you have friends and family members who don't register their products you can always steal their codes to get some bonus coins. --Birdman5589 (talk) 21:15, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ST :I do. It's only as far as getting ready to leave the spirit temple to head to the fourth temple. How d you want me to get it to you? --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Here is the link --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'm using DeSmeMe also. What you need to do is "Import Backup Memory" (not sure if that is exactly what it says) and it will load the "regular" save files in the emulator and then you can create your own save states after that. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:11, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Try this link. It is just a save state this time. It is named xpa-lzst.ds1 but you will pry need to change "xpa-lzst" to whatever your ROM file is named. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :My bad. Now I know what you wanted. --Birdman5589 (talk) 07:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Captions Please when adding images to a page, add a caption to it, not just the Image Scroll Over Text(ISOT). Thanks.'-- C2' / 03:53, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry. I must have completely forgot to do that tonight. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:55, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Images Uhh, to be honest, with the resolution you're using, the TP images you're uploading aren't an improvement over the old ones. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:32, April 12, 2010 (UTC) : Aren't they they a lot less blurry compared to the older versions. A lot of the images I'm uploading are replacements of files I previously uploaded. When I do a side by side comparison of the raw files saved on my computer, the newer ones look a lot better. I could just be crazy and think they look better. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:42, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :The Kakariko Gorge image is a good example of the difference as the old file hasn't been deleted yet. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:46, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, firstly, you shouldn't be capping the Wii version. Secondly, it looks like you've set it to native resolution, which only stretches the original resolution (640x480) to fit the window, making it look blurry and weird like that. Additionally, it either looks like your anti-aliasing setting is low. I've got it all set up to do the job perfectly myself (and likely in a better way than you could achieve) all I need is a save, because it's not possible to play through the game due to bugs. It'd be a waste of time and energy on your part since they're all going to be replaced regardless. --AuronKaizer ' 23:49, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I guess I should find a GCN disk to rip the ISO off of (I can't download torrents as they get blocked). What I was doing was running it on the Dolphin emulator with the widescreen hack on. By having this on it actually would increase the range of vision in the game and not stretch it (up to a certain point). I pry don't have my anti-aliasing set high enough though. I will stop uploading new versions of files though. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:58, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Link's Crossbow Training :Ok. I somehow always forget to add categories. Sorry about that. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Youtube Yeah, sure. That could work. As of now I only have the prologue, which is on a different computer than the one I am currently using, so I'll upload it/send it later. I'll also handle the TMC bosses and such, so yeah. Thanks for the link to the filedropper thing. Talk to you later. -'Minish Link' 21:34, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Concern I'm not sure how you are recording the videos so I have no idea on quality wise. If you can tweak your settings and get it a little better you can upload them to http://www.filedropper.com/ and then send a message to the Youtube account with the link to the file and I can then get it uploaded. If you want you could also make the clips a little too long and then I can trim them down to size. And keep in mind what AK said on the forum page "no utilizing any strategy other than what is listed in a boss's article. No cheating or whatever. Also, try to include all facets of the battle, including the results of being hit." --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :As for the mini-bosses I would say record them also. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:38, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Also keep in mind if you plan on doing the Oracle games you will also need the videos of the bosses from linking them. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:43, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Work :I noticed it was uploaded but hadn't been changed yet so I just decided to take care of it. I pry won't be that on top of it once the week starts though. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:10, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Video Question Youtube Page Hey, glad to be here... Thanks, I'm here to help. I've used a few Wikis before but I only started editing them a little over a week ago. I started on The Vault, the Fallout Wiki, because it was in need of some good-will from experienced players who can write well. I made a Wikia account and picked up the basics, and since I love many types of games, and the Zelda series is by far the one I'm most passionate about, it just seemed natural to come here, especially considering I've used this site for years. Now it's time to give back, but so far all the pages I've read as an editor has pretty much everything covered so I haven't contributed to an article as of yet, and I won't unless necessary but I hope to sometime in the future. For now I just watch articles, learn, and play with my user page. Anyway thanks again for the warm reception. Peace out. MuzRat (talk) 06:59, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Hey some idiot trashed your user page... It's all good now though. -MuzRat (talk) 06:39, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :I been called worse so no big deal. Thanks though to everybody that was helping trying to revert. I just couldn't undo his edits fast enough. --Birdman5589 (talk) 14:45, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Title Video Really? You say you don't know what a texture pack is? If you've paid attention, it's often used in Super Smash Bros. Also, my article is based on a common gaming element, not something that anyone would consider stupid; so how could it possibly be unrelated? Plus, have you looked at your account overview? Have you seen how stupid it seems? You're no class act either. RE: Don't worry about it Ok. Sorry. -Twilight Sheikah (talk) 20:43, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Stone of Agony Not a problem. It's all worked out now. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:13, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Ocarina of Time videos After I saw the UltimateHookage couldn't do them anymore, I tried to take it upon myself to create the videos. I got the emulator up and running, and the roms were working but the screen was like glitching on all the roms I tried, it would tell me that there was no controller. And I came to the conclusion, it'd probably be best for me not to have the stress of creating a walkthrough video. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 13:07, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I would love to help but I'm afraid I can't, my computer is too inferior. It won't run any rom without massive lag, and that's without capturing footage... Sorry! '--''' [[User:MuzRat|'''-MuzRat']] (slap me!) 16:04, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Rollback You are now an official rollbacker. Congrats! Feel free to add and to your userpage. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:01, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Even though I said it on the IRC, Congrats. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 20:10, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::SQUAWK! --Auron'Kaizer ' 20:28, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I congrat you could sir Oni Link 20:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Methinks congrats and commendations are in order, so commendunlations! Jedimasterlink (talk) 16:18, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Congrats on the Rollback, Birdman! Now you can save us money! The 16:26, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Images Please remember to categorize the images you upload. You can do it on the upload screen, as well. --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:57, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hurm Just as an example. I don't think you do, but if you did why should I care. --Birdman5589 (talk) 21:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I truly must thank you IRC Could you come on the IRC to see if you actually are banned? Because there's a debate whether it was you or not. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 19:20, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :"13:23 #wikia-zelda Cannot join channel (+b) - you are banned" --Birdman5589 (talk) 19:23, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Did your gateway and IP possibly change? --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 19:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not sure why it would have so I'm going to say no. --Birdman5589 (talk) 19:41, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::You should be unbanned now if you're on. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 00:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Could you come on? I want to tell you something. that i can't say here due to the embarrassing-ness of IRCitued --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 23:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Images When you are replacing images, add the speedy deletion template to the image you replaced. Sometimes these are used on other pages, and this will prevent them from showing up in unused files. This is not a request... --Auron'Kaizer ' 16:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Hello Birdman. I got your message and I'm sorry. I just tried to help, and I'll be more careful next time. PhantomHeartless5 (talk) 03:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) We'll miss you I just want to say, that we'll miss you a lot. And that I hope you come back once you get the chance, but I know that you have school stuff and such. I want you to know, that you are one of my best friends and that it'll be odd without you, but I wish you the best in your school work. And that I'm sorry that the last conversation we had wasn't the best. And that if I ever need to talk to you for 'reasons' I'll find some way to get a hold of you. *hugs really tightly* I'll miss you. And I made you something in shop. http://i1008.photobucket.com/albums/af206/JazzixxKaizer/Wellmissyou.png It'll be different without you, and if you don't come back, I wish you the best in life, and hopefully we'll be able to talk again at some point. And if you want a font picture, feel free to just drop a message on my talk page. We had some really great conversations. But now, before I start rambling with memories. \\// --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 18:44, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, Jazz is right, we'll miss you a lot. Good luck with life and school and everything else. I really hope we'll all be able to talk to you again soon. We'll miss you. *hugs* Seeya man. -'Minish Link' 20:13, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Oni Link s All that is said above When you get the chance. I tried getting in contact in a better way, but my phone won't turn on. And I was wondering, if you could come onto the IRC so I can talk to you about.... stuff... Thanks --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 01:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Once you get the chance, could you come on so I could tell you something important. Thanks. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 04:14, October 15, 2010 (UTC) If you are not busy, we're discussing the policy in the old IRC channel, and more opinions would be lovely. You don't have to come if you don't want to though. Thanks. \\// --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 17:00, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Super Scribblenauts Since I know you won't be on the IRC for a while yet, I just wanted to let you know I got Super Scribblenauts and it's pretty cool. The controls are much, much better, the levels are better, and, of course, you can make colossal black gentlemanly frogs. ''Colossal black gentlemanly frogs. -'Minish Link' 23:32, October 14, 2010 (UTC) TMC Vids Hey, I'm starting to work on the TMC vids for the YT channel now. Once I finish I'll upload to Filedropper and send the link to ZeldapediaYoutube's inbox, cool? -'Minish Link' 16:16, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Speaking of Youtube vids. I can work the emulator/rom!! But... it's in spanish. So if you want, I'll try to find another OoT one, but camstudio is a butthead, and I don't know how to record it otherwise. I am so fail --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 16:18, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Made the Caterpillar boss thingie :P -'Minish Link' 16:57, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry, I mean Madderpillar :P And it wouldn't upload yesterday, trying again now. -'Minish Link' 20:40, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :For the Madderpillar video I had forgotten to use Microsoft Video one and I used Full Frames (No Compression). Also, adjusting Microsoft Video 1 to 100% would result in it taking loads of time to load; I use 60% - 70%, which takes a lot less time to load, though it doesn't look as brilliant. If you want me to though, I'll redo that and the other video I did that I haven't sent yet in 100% Microsoft Video. -'Minish Link' 11:48, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll upload the Big Chuchu video and see if you like that. The problem for me isn't the upload time, it's having to restart the game and get back to the Madderpillar in the first place, which could take like forty five minutes of stuff I've done repeatedly in the last two or so days -'Minish Link' 17:18, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Hope it works... Sent Big Green Chuchu, see what you think of that. -'Minish Link' 20:22, November 4, 2010 (UTC) OoT videos When you get the chance, could you come onto the IRC so we can discuss the OoT videos? --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 01:27, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :http://www.filedropper.com/test3_2 A little bit bigger like you asked. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 14:07, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::http://www.filedropper.com/oottest3 The second test video you requested --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 17:43, November 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC Since you're on Since you're on wanna come to our IRC party. We miss you. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 23:10, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Erm, Incidents TWW Don't put too much effort into those TWW images; they're all going to be replaced once my desktop is repaired. It's nice to have a placeholder in the meantime, though. --AuronKaizer ' 09:35, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Images and Transparentesness Just wondering if you could slow down. Because I'm trying to make 'em trasnparent. But everytime I refresh the page there's more. And I'd like to get 'em done, but not have thousands of 'em left over. Thanks. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ''' 18:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Your message box '''YOU'RE BACK?!?!?! --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 00:35, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Kinda, sorta, hopefully, yes. The reason for being "gone" was school. Since this week is when all my finals are, that is no longer going to be the issue. Hopefully that should make it where I can be "back" and hopefully next semester I don't get so busy that I have to "leave" again. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:25, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Good luck on your finals! And hopefully we get to see more of you! *SQUEAL!!!* --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 11:14, December 9, 2010 (UTC) TMC Videos (again) Hey, I'm thinking of starting up doing the TMC videos again-- but I saw that the page Forum:Zeldapedia Youtube Page? has been deleted...? Is the project done with then, or are we still continuing? -'Minish Link' 15:50, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Edit: Dude, wtf? When I accessed it from the watercooler it showed up fine, but when I typed it in it was deleted O.o -'Minish Link' 15:54, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad I can work on it too-- yes, I remember, Microsofot Vid 1 at 100%, upload to filedropper, and send 'em over. -'Minish Link' 17:01, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Recent changes To be sure you here both sides of this tussle between the couples, also talk to me and/or Jazzi when on the IRC. It isn't fair if you only hear one side. EDIT:Bah sorry forgot to sign--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 04:18, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Please, man, it's not just about being fair to you, me and Jazzi basically need you to hear from us, I don't know why we need it, we just do, I really hope you understand what I mean when I say that.EDIT:If you're doing something important though, I understand.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 04:52, January 5, 2011 (UTC) You are quite lucky You are quite a lucky guy to have a 3DS in pre-order. The only thing I've ever pre-ordered was Phantom Hourglass, and they spelled my first name wrong >.> Do you know if it's possible you can come on the IRC? And I'm so jealous! --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 01:07, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, congratulations with your Wise Business Transaction. I may be joining the "winning team" myself, soon... --AuronKaizer ' 04:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Questions I sent this to you in the other way to. But I have some emulator questions, what gamecube emulator do you use? And if it's dolphin, do you get bad lag too? Because all the ones from coolroms don't work for me, and dolwin doesn't have any sound, and I just need some help finding a gamecube emulator so i can get some MK:DD!! videos done. Thanks. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 00:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, okay. That's probably why it won't work well on my computer. I've been trying to find a good way to record Mario Kart Wii and Double Dash!! without having to put my camera somewhere and record it and have it look all ugly and choppy. Some person in #wikia suggested I record it to the DVD player. Do you know if that'll work? --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 16:13, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, the thing is, my mom probably won't fund for it since she hardly knows about my wiki work, my dad's out of the picture, and i just don't like my job, and said job pays very little. Uhm, well http://i1085.photobucket.com/albums/j426/EnemyPeacemaker/For%20ZP/CIMG3736.jpg that's one of the DVD players, but I've yet to figure out how to set anything up to play any games in that room, and http://i1085.photobucket.com/albums/j426/EnemyPeacemaker/For%20ZP/CIMG3737.jpg that's the other. Any idea if they'd work? --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 17:00, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay. Hmm, might have to resort to recording from my camera, which could work, but could also not work. Any tips or anything? I'm trying to find some information online, but it all seems to have to have something more, which I can't get a hold of. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 17:44, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Mario Kart Aye, been spamming up your talk page. Wondering if you have either Mario Kart Wii or Mario Kart DS? And if so, if you'd like to play sometime. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 04:07, January 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: TMC Well, it's going good, and it WOULD be doing great but I just realized my computer crashed, losing me roughly thirty minutes of play time. I'll be working on that today though, have a day off. -'Minish Link 17:02, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :I have a few for you but Filedropper seems to be broken... -'Minish Link' 00:39, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Kotaku Thank you for your contribution to the discussion. One thing I would like to point out is that the 3DS Virtual Console is vague at this point and it is unknown whether or not the games will be in 3D. Also, according to the article, Reggie said that these were more than just tech demos. The base of this discussion seems to be whether or not the article can be trusted, and the only way to determine that is to ask Reggie himself like the article writer claims to have done. But even if one of us did that nobody would believe it, so basing upon the logic that brought up this discussion, human beings should not be trusted. A Link to the Present (talk) That's true, I didn't even think that it could be a miscommunication between Reggie and the interviewer. But if it was don't you think that Reggie would know and say something like a de-confirmation? I'm not saying it should be trusted all the way, but it should be trusted at least to the point where it makes it to one of our articles. Also could you link me to the press site, I have not heard of it. A Link to the Present (talk) Wait, so he did de-confirm it? Also, not that I don't trust you, but you broke almost, if not, all the flaws mentioned by previous users in this scuffle. A Link to the Present (talk) I see, so he just said that it wasn't confirmed. I know that the tech demos were merely to show off what it can do, and that's all I thought of them until I saw the article. I am not really one to go on these kinds of things, it is so far into the future and there is so much happening before then. How I still have not received any proof of anything you just said, I don't really care. I started fighting back only because I was shot down for seemingly no reason. It is late here and I am going to go to sleep, thank you for the information. Once I explore this site more and see what it can do I will say hi to you again. A Link to the Present (talk) No that should be it. I know about the event soon and I can't wait. Reggie said (and this time I heard his voice while he was saying it, haha) they would tell launch information, so I am hoping for a good launch lineup. A Link to the Present (talk) RE: TMC (again) Great, cause I have three videos for you. -'Minish Link' 16:39, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Attempting to upload them now... -'Minish Link' 19:52, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, Filedropper is STILL not working for me. Could there be a reason why it's not working for the particular files that I'm using? :::Just popping in to say something. If you guys have a instant messaging thingymajigy, you could possibly send the files through file send (I know AIM does this, I'm not sure about other ones) --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 20:16, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks, but oddly enough, it appears it was just that file. I tried another of the three and it worked fine. The bad file was just a cutscene at Melari's Mines anyway, so it's no big deal. -'Minish Link' 20:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::The files have been sent. -'Minish Link' 02:20, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Image Swap The recent image changeover by Vaati the Wind Demon looks completely warranted from what I can see. Existing Image: File:Vaati Barriers.png Image added by Vaati the Wind Demon: Compare them to the Vaati Barriers that appear in these FSA videos: End of Regular Stage (@ 6:25), End of Whole Level (5:05). I don't know where the existing image is from, but it's not from the described parts of FSA.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:04, January 17, 2011 (UTC) By Vaati the Wind Demon: The image that is being shown right now is not the actual Sprite from Four Swords Adventures, as you can see from the video link shown from this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXAAv8LQf4U&feature=related at 6:25 you can see that the barriers do not have horns on them. Where I got the barrier I posted from was dumped from the actual ISO for Four Swords Adventures from the Dolphin Gamecube emulator and it is in the actual Sprite and color. So just to let you I did read the article and I think it's necessary to add the actual Sprite with it's actual color and size then to use something that was ripped from a JPEG image. The image in question is NOT a GBA sprite. The barriers never appear on the GBA screen, even when used as the sole controller; the end of stages are always displayed on the TV screen. I just confirmed this personally in the actual game. Yes, one would expect an image from the FSA TV screen to be blurrier, but it is likely stored as a regular GBA style sprite, and the method of extraction probably brought it out as such, never sending it through the blurring effect used to make the sprites look less blocky on the TV. Despite this minor detail, the image is still much more accurate than the existing one, which actually adds includes horns. Can you provide an example of the FSA Vaati Barrier having horns? If not, I see no reason the recent image should not be swapped in.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:47, January 17, 2011 (UTC) If you mean actual proof that the real version does not have horns on them then yes look here http://media.cube.ign.com/media/566/566919/imgs_6.html you can see that these are actual screenshots from the game and their are no horns on them. The actual FSA Vaati Barriers do not have horns on them and thats the truth. They are still Sprites, their just prerendered and thats why they look that way and doesn't the article need the actual correct image from the game as it is shown so it can be more precise and not something with added features that aren't even on the Sprites in the actual game. Honestly I'm just trying to help out.--[[User:Vaati the Wind Demon|'Vaati the Wind Demon']]| 8:00PM, January 16, 2011 It's alright it happens to everyone and the Dolphin emulator has settings in the configeration and in there is a function called "Dump Textures" and then you check the box next to it and as you're playing the game a folder named "G4SJ01" is automatically creatd and through each area of the level, a texture and sprite is dumped into the the G4SJ01 folder. To open the textures, you can use paint.net, Gimp, or MTPaint. I reccomend Gimp because IMO it is easier to use.--[[User:Vaati the Wind Demon|'Vaati the Wind Demon']]| 8:57PM, January 16, 2011 Yet more TMC videos If you check YT you will find in your inbox yet more TMC videos. -'Minish Link' 20:08, January 17, 2011 (UTC) The order is Elemental Sanctuary, Ezlo's Story, and then Vaati possessing the king. Is that all of them or did I send you any more? -'Minish Link' 20:25, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, great. -'Minish Link' 20:39, January 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Image Background Removal Yeah, I'll get right to it. Good thing you got me while I was gone and not right before it. Should be done in a little bit. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 20:28, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :Uh... not to seem picky, but could you possibly make the backgrounds a solid color, because well, it just makes things easier. Thanks. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 20:51, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I meant like, if you could make the background completely solid and that I'd remove the background from there. But if you're going to like, do it, then you can, it's just cause the seperation between the colors adds a line in photoshop, that's normally not the easiest to get rid of >.< it's hard to explain. ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 21:25, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: Just got the previous message. I actually was not aware that paint could do that. I'm really sorry. I would do it, but well, unless it'd be a quick thing I could do with the magic wand without having to use the stupid lasso tool, I'd do it. But I also have to create some templates for VGW and do some sidebar edits and fix some .css. I'm really sorry. 'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 21:27, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ''TWW Beta test rooms I'm just curious, but what other things can be found/done in the beta test rooms? I'm really interested in game betas and all that and I believe this is the first Zelda game I've heard of that has an accessible beta test area...So I'm just curious, what kinds of things can be done? -'''Minish Link 03:30, January 19, 2011 (UTC)